Hated Memories and Beloved Amnesia
by Nadeshiko-hime
Summary: Natsume is falling in love with Mikan but he also loves Luna, what will happen?And as time passes Mikan is recovering her memories, will she leave before knowing the feelings that Natsume has towards her?Or will another one win her heart? Full sum inside
1. The Beginning of the Entire Catastrophe

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, I know that I didn't updated yet My 1st not so dreamy kiss, but I got this idea out of the blue when I was writing and I didn't want to loose it, so here I am.

This time the title and the summary were all made by me!!

_YAY!! _

One step more to being a real author!! Well, I should start the story. Please enjoy it as you're reading it!!

If not then suffer Hotaru's wrath (says menancingly) XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice (If I lie about it's really owner, Hotaru will make sure that in her next invention anti-idiots, I will be her guinea pig for a very long time)

**  
Hated Memories and Beloved Amnesia  
**

**Full Summary: **Hyuuga Natsume, most sought bachelor with a fiancée whom he's in love, Luna.  
Or that is what he thought, because there appears a girl with the name of Sakura Mikan whom has amnesia because of him. Suddenly he made a pact with Mikan's friends; they don't say anything to the media as in exchange he will let Mikan stay at his house till she recovers her lost memories.  
Oh no! Natsume is falling in love with Mikan but he also loves Luna, what will happen?  
And as time passes Mikan is recovering her memories, will she leave before knowing the feelings that Natsume has towards her? Or will another one win over her heart?  
That's for me to know and for you to find out XD

**1****st**** Memory: The Beginning of the Entire Catastrophe**

Today is a clear day. The sky is so blue and you could barely see some clouds. The lights of the sun are perfect and the breeze of the wind is so calm. The birds chirped happily and the temperature wasn't very cold or hot. Today is a perfect day without noise…

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_"

… Or that was what the author hoped.

It seems that today someone very special is coming to the most prestigious private school, Alice Academy. It's the most famous of all Japan because of its fabulous teaching and also the biggest of all, it's as big as a castle or even more. But this isn't the thing I was talking about, the thing I was talking about was about the bunch of people who were around a large black limousine in front of the gates and it seems that also reporters and the TV News are there. Let's take a peek on them, shall we?

"Hello, I'm Hisui Minori and this is Japan's News. Today we are in front of the most famous school in Japan to welcome the richest heir, Hyuuga Natsume, who has returned from New York after 11 years of living there. Hyuuga Natsume, the most sought bachelor of the 6 countries of the Earth and also the most rich, heir of the Hyuuga Industries who made almost everything to sell their products: technologies, clothes, buildings, etc. It seems that also his fangirls are here let's talk with them" the woman went to one of the girls who was screaming and holding a cart which was wrote on it 'I Love You Natsume-kun' with hearts everywhere on it "Miss, are you an Alice Academy, also called AA, student?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!! NATSUME-KUN PLEASE LOOK AT ME!!" screamed the girl, not noticing the reporter, and trying to get attention from the named one.

The woman sweatdropped at her "It seems that they are too busy to hear us. One moment, a girl is shouting something to the fangirls making them go backwards, let's see what she's saying" the woman approached to a girl with green hair and green eyes who was shouting at the screaming girls with some girls behind her.

"I, Sumire Shouda, president of Natsume-Ruka fanclub, will not allow anyone that isn't an official fangirl get near my Natsume-kun, so GET LOST!!" yelled Sumire, pointing to her allies to restrain some fangirls coming close to the limousine.

"Excuse me, miss" started the woman to Sumire, who was glaring at the girls and then turned to her "We, the Japan's News, want to ask you a few questions"

Sumire, who was one moment ago being a witch, became what it seemed like the most generous girl in this world.

What can't do the television?

"Of course! The beautiful me, heiress of the Shouda's Beauty Salon and president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub, shall give you the honor to answer you" answered proudly Sumire facing the camera with what she thought her most beautiful face (making her more ugly).

The woman sweatdropped at her but she shrugged it off and asked "So, Shouda-san, is there by any cha-"

Just when she was about finish her question, the door of the chauffer opened and went hurriedly to open the passenger's door, revealing a very (and believe me when I say very) handsome boy.

He had messy raven hair, a handsome face and a weld up body, but not the body-building but the body of a strong man who can protect you in any kind of situations. He was tall and had a cool behavior which seemed like he didn't care that he was surrounded by crazy screaming fangirls. But that wasn't all, the most admiring thing of him were his crimson tantalizing orbs, a sign of the Hyuuga family. His eyes were the most beautiful thing that you could actually search, more beautiful and shiniest than a ruby. There were some persons who wanted to use those eyes for a spot or something like that, but it seemed that by doing it, it would cost for over 4 billion dollars, something that no one can afford, even Bill Gates.

As soon as that boy stepped out of the limousine, the fangirls screamed more.

Things like "NATSUME-KUN BE MY BOYFRIEND", "NATSUME-KUN PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR FIANCEE" or things like this one "NATSUME-KUN, YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY ONLY LOVE, EVEN IF I'M MARRIED" can be heard everywhere, making all the TV News go deaf.

I warn you, never ever go near Hyuuga Natsume when he is surrounded by fangirls.

Natsume, being awarded as the guy who can ignore whatever you are doing to him, ignored all his fangirls.

Ok, ok, maybe he wasn't awarded as that, but you should give me a point on that.

Then, a white limousine appeared. It was the limousine of the Nogi's Corporations, who buys all kinds of farms. Their heir is non other that Nogi Ruka himself, bestfriend of Hyuuga Natsume and an animal lover. He's also very rich, but take note: not as rich as Natsume.

Ok, back to the story.

As I was saying, Nogi Ruka and his limousine were arriving at the academy gates, then Ruka stepped out of the car and _almost_ half of the population of fangirls were diverting their attention to him by screaming and giving him presents (by air mail) like chocolates, roses, stuffed toys, etc. (I want to warn you to never ever give Natsume presents, because the first and last time that a fangirl ever gave him a present, he ripped it of and got hold a lighter and burned it all, making the girl cry with a broken heart)

Ruka went to Natsume with his chauffer behind picking up all the present that the fangirls were giving to Ruka, he then went to the limousine putting all the presents inside to go back to the Nogi's Mansion and throw away all the presents there (because Ruka is nicer than Natsume, he can't deny anything if they're in front of him, so he just take all the presents and throw them away).

On the other hand, Natsume and Ruka were talking (mostly Ruka was asking Natsume, and Natsume saying things like 'Hn', 'Whatever', 'Tcn' and '…'. Yeah, I know, a beautiful conversation XD). For your information, Nogi Ruka has blond short hair with kind baby-blue eyes. His character is of a boy who tries being the 'cool' but can't because of his kind and caring character (_extra: he is an animal love, his favorite are his white bunny named Usagi and his little chicken named Piyo and also he's half French and half Japanese _)

I knooow, Ruka is totally opposite of Natsume, from the eyes to the character type because one has kind blue eyes and the other has red glaring eyes, one is the loving one and the other is the cool one. But as a theory says, _Opposites Attracts_ or knew by me as _OA_, with a magnificent theory found by the humans thanks to the magnets and their magnetism. As the light needs the darkness to exist, as the _ying_ needs the _yang_, as the love needs the hatred and etc. Ruka needs Natsume and otherwise. So here they are, being bestfriends since they were born.

But that is enough about Natsume and Ruka, so I'm going to divert my attention to someone else who is supposed also to be the principal character of this story meanwhile Natsume and Ruka are entering at the Alice building.

Not Natsume, not Ruka, not Minori and not Sumire and the fangirls.

Maybe you're asking this 'Then, if not them, who?' if you are an idiot and didn't see the anime or manga of this supposed theme fanfic, or you are just too blind to know that there is actually a theme or an anime and manga of this theme fanfic. AND NO, I won't say the theme, that for me to know and for you to find out

(A/N: XD)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Not so far away…_

A girl with brunette hair was running to who knows where. It seems that she's in a rush because she is running like mad.

Her hair is brunette color which is in two pigtails, making her look more childish, her hair reaches to the middle of her back and at the end of her locks are a little wavy. Her eyes are big and round making her very cute, and her eyes are auburn. She is cute and also beautiful, if you let her hair down, with a simple white or pink dress and all that.

But her charm isn't in her physical but in her character.

I mean, look closely at her. Just by looking at her you could tell that she's kind, caring, friendly, gentle, sincere, innocent and dense.

Just _normal_.

Someone who you can't find anywhere.

And that is why everyone likes her, if not loves.

Ok, that's enough of description. Now is the time to give you her name.

She is Sakura Mikan.

Impressive, ne? XD

Well, what can I say? She's a commoner, who can be very good at P.E but Math is her headache, lives with her mother, Sakura Yuka, since her father died when she was 2 years old and her grandfather died 3 years ago so... yeah… that, and also that she has 16 years!!

Now, I should stop this because I'm getting too carried away.

Back to the story.

Mikan is running, because she's late (obviously) but also because today her first class is with Haru-sensei and he isn't the kind of teacher who lets you go away when you're late at his class…

Ah! It seems that Mikan has arrived at her school, it's called Hitomi School and no, this one isn't a famous school but is the 5th school most famous in Japan. And it's more cheap than Alice.

Ok back to the story.

Mikan has arrived at her class, and opened the door when…

_WHAM!!_

…Something hit her in her forehead.

Her teacher, Haru-sensei has thrown to her something and is giving her a serious stare.

"S-se-sensei!!" cried Mikan scared with a thump on her head..

"Sakura!! How many times I said to you to not disturb my class, even if you're late you should wait outside of the classroom until I get outside!!" scolded Haru-sensei with a serious tone.

Mikan was afraid that by doing something, her sensei will explode and give her and her classmates the atomic bomb number 2.

"I'm sorry, I overslept" apologized Mikan, with her head low and putting up with it.

"Yeah, yeah… As always" Haru-sensei sighed "Go back to your seat, I hope that this won't happen anymore, you understand?! If this happens once more, I will make sure that you get detention for a month!!" warned Haru-sensei.

Mikan nodded and hurriedly went back to her seat, as Haru-sensei looked at her hopelessly.

'Really, what I have done??' thought screaming Haru-sensei to his insides stressed.

As class started, Mikan was about to sleep when a note went to her.

She woke up instantly and began to read the note. It said:

_Yesterday you didn't call me._

_Ryou_

Mikan looked at her left and found that her classmate was giving her some signals to write back.

By the way, this Ryou is a childhood friend of Mikan's. He has auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes. He's also rich, but didn't go to Alice because he wanted to be near Mikan and yes you guessed right, he has a crush on her.

Twelve years ago, being the heir of the Renge's Company made him a boy who couldn't have fun and because of this he began to be an emotionless person. But after meeting Mikan, he began to be more open, but only to Mikan because he says that his smile is only for Mikan. And yes, he's also good-looking, ranked 3rd after Nogi Ruka at the ranking of _Most Sought Bachelor_.

Mikan wrote something on the note and looked if someone was looking at her direction.

No, she doesn't have to worry because about the 98 were falling asleep, the 2 were Haru-sensei facing the blackboard explaining something and the others were the nerds who wanted to be in the 1st place for the upcoming exams.

She held the note, which was where she wrote on it a moment ago, and handed it to Ryou, who read it after receiving it.

_I know and I'm sorry, yesterday I was very busy. (Homework XP)_

_Mikan ___

Ryou gave her a _don't-worry_ smile, while the others were on their business, and Mikan gave him a grateful smile.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Hours later…_

It was lunch time and Mikan was near a Sakura tree eating her lunch with peacefulness. She was with her friends:

Anna and Nonoko, who seem like they are twins but they only are cousins.  
Umenomiya Anna has wavy pink hair and pink eyes, she likes cooking and is hoping that one day she'll meet the right guy for her (even thought she likes Kitsuneme).

Ogasawara Nonoko has blue straight long hair and blue eyes, she likes chemistry, her dream is to become a famous scientist and she doesn't love anyone.

Then there are another two who are Koko and Kitsuneme, who are bestfriends since they could talk.

Yome Kokoro (Koko for short), has auburn short hair and eyes, he's always grinning; even if he's angry (you would notice it because a vein is popping out). He's very funny but also silly; everyone likes him because he likes to joke very often. He's also very smart, because there is sometimes where he's saying something that it's in our mind, in short: it's like he can read your mind.

Kitsuneme has auburn short hair and his eyes, well, as the name says 'Fox Eyes', so I can't really say which color is it. He's like Koko, but the difference is that Kitsuneme can express his facial feelings.

And the last one but not last, Ryou whom I introduced earlier and I'm just too lazy to introduce him….

Everyone was chatting happily while eating their lunches: joking, laughing, talking, etc. It seems that nothing could bother them.

I repeat _'It seems'_.

Because a teacher named Nagisa-sensei, the most kind and caring of all the teachers, was running to them, her face telling that something really bad happened.

"Hahahahaha!!" laughed the gang, not noticing the teacher arriving.

"Sakura-san!!" called Nagisa-sensei with a worried face, and somewhat she seemed like she was having a hard time whether telling Mikan something or not.

"Nani?" asked Mikan causing the gang to be silent.

Then, the next thing they know was that Nagisa-sensei whispered something in Mikan's ear, next Mikan's face paled and quickly went together with the teacher to do something.

"Mikan-chan!! Where are you going?? What happened??" shouted worriedly Anna.

Mikan suddenly stopped on her tracks, turned around and shouted something that made all them go almost dead. Because the blood that was rushing through their veins and the beat of their hearts, suddenly also stopped for two minutes. They quickly went with Mikan, running to who knows where.

The line that made all of them act this way?

"_My mom is dying"_

**End of the 1****st**** memory**

**Author's Note: **_Hehehe…_

Finally I finished this chapter!! I tried to make this chapter in some parts funny and another parts sad. _Heheheee…_ Now, I should be able to update the other story, but it's so difficult to think a 2nd chapter…

Oh well, this one is more easy than the other two.

And to think that this story is a mix of all the anime, manga and dramas that I've seen XD

Ok now all you have to do is review!! Everything is valid!!

**Instructions:** Go to the end at the left of the page, find a banner which says 'Submit review', click to 'Go' and then on your screen will appear the place where you should type your review. (If you're an anonymous one, you should give yourself a penname)

**Advise:**** YOU WON'T GO AWAY BY JUST READING AFTER THE INSTRUCTIOS, JUST DO IT!!**

_**L**__ots __**o**__f __**l**__ove__**,**_

_**Nadeshiko-hime/Nade-chan**_


	2. A New Nightmare, a New Experience

**Author's Note:** A special question, or test that I put to you.  
My dear reader, please, choose the one who defines better your thoughts right now:

a) 'Yay!!! Finally this story has updated!!!'

b) 'WTF??!!!!! AFTER 5 MONTHS SHE FINALLY UPDATES??'

c) 'Just what the hell was the reason why she took such a long time to update?'

d) 'I don't mind. I'm just here to pass the time'

e) 'This author is really useless, she is soo stupid because taking such a long time to update isn't normal…¬¬'

Please, when you review take the time to answer this test. It will greatly help for the next update.  
Thanks for your collaboration.

Please, enjoy this chapter if you don't want to suffer Hotaru's wrath.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice (If I lie about it's really owner, Hotaru will make sure that in her next invention anti-idiots, I will be her guinea pig for a very long time)

**

* * *

**

Hated Memories and Beloved Amnesia

**Previously**

"Mikan-chan!!! Where are you going?? What happened????!!!" shouted worriedly Anna.

Mikan suddenly stopped on her tracks, turned around and shouted something that made all them go almost dead. Because the blood that was rushing through their veins and the beat of their hearts, suddenly also stopped for two minutes. They quickly went with Mikan, running to who knows where.

The line that made all of them act this way?

"_My mom is dying"_

**End of the 1****st**** memory**

**2****nd**** Memory: A New Nightmare, a New Experience**

We are in the hospital.

Yes, that place where the persons who gets an accident and is alive go to look if they've got any injuries or a place where you can see doctors and nurses everywhere or the place where you can see blood or the place where Mikan and the others are because someone they know had an accident and is about to die…

Yes, you heard right.

Mikan and the others were at the hall waiting for the results of Mikan's mom, Yuka. It seems that Yuka was on a serious car accident.

It has passed 3 hours since Mikan and the others arrived there and they still don't have news about Yuka. Mikan has sit on a chair crying her eyes out while Ryou is consoling her, Koko and Kitsuneme are trying to get news by talking to the doctors who were going in and out of the Operating Theatre, and Anna and Nonoko trying to not cry.

There were more people there, it seems that it was a family, they were too crying.

Suddenly, a doctor with an impassive face went out of the room to meet the persons who were waiting. First he went to the family and say something which made all of them cry more loudly, it seems that it wasn't happy news.

When Mikan saw that, she prayed to Kami-sama that her mother was alright.

'Please, Kami-sama, please'

The doctor turned around and walked to the gang.

"Who's the daughter of Sakura Yuka-san?" the doctor asked, searching for someone to answer his question.

"M-me" managed Mikan to answer. She was afraid of the news he was about gave her. Afraid that her mom really left her alone.

"I'm Imai Subaru, the best doctor of this country. I have tried from all ways to save your mother and I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything" Subaru said.

"W-what do you m-mean that y-you're sorry? A-and what's with the 'I couldn't do anything' thing??!!!" shouted Mikan, afraid that the answer which the doctor gave him was the truth.

"Mikan, please, calm down" Ryou said, trying to calm Mikan by grabbing her arm.

"I mean that I couldn't save her. I have tried anything, but the result was the same. Sakura Yuka is dead now" Subaru said, with an emotionless face but his eyes were sad.

"You're lying!!! My mom isn't dead!!! She can't!!!" yelled Mikan, trying to wake herself up to discover if it was a nightmare.

Mikan freed herself and grabbed Subaru's hospital coat, shaking him.

"You're a doctor!!! How come that you couldn't save her???!!!! ANSWER ME!!!" Mikan yelled, as she was shaking him.

"You're right. I'm a doctor, but I as my other mates can't save lifes. We aren't Kami-sama, who can decide who can live and who can't. Our lifes depend on him" said Subaru "I'm really sorry"

Mikan, who couldn't believe it, burst into tears. She fell on the floor and covered her eyes, which were once kind and happy were now covered with her shiny tears. Anna and Nonoko also cried and were hugging each other. Koko had his smile on but his eyes were sad and a tear was seen. Kitsuneme was trying to be a man, but he was shaking too much because he couldn't control his feelings. And Ryou was hugging Mikan in a futile attempt to stop her cries.

Even if this is just a story, these things happen in the real life and lots of people suffer these things and even now, somewhere in this world can be happening.

But I'm only the author of this story.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Somewhere at Alice Academy…_

Silence.

This word would suit perfectly to this class, named Class B.

So peaceful.

Nobody is talking, nobody is hitting anyone and no one is singing or even humming a song.

And annoying.

Even thought it's like as if everybody is dead, the only problem is quite simple. It's sooooooooo peaceful that you can't even hear the students taking notes, literally!! Everyone (except 3 persons), are asleep. It was supposed to be a class like the others, I mean, annoying, a chaos or anything but peaceful!!!!!

This hour of class is supposed for the students who didn't do homework but, as you can see, nobody is doing such.

But, what did you expect from Alice Academy?

It's not called the top school of Japan for nothing. And on top of all, the students from there aren't called geniuses only for their money.

"Finished" a girl with raven short hair said.

In her hands there is a weird looking robot, its size reaches your ankle and, even thought it is weird looking, you could tell that it resembles a dog, if you could call it that…

A pair of lavender eyes from the girl, were scanning around the class.

She smirked.

'That will do' thought the girl, still smirking.

She grabbed the dog-robot and pressed a button.

The dog-robot started to move its legs. Then the girl putted it down on the floor and it started walking towards the front of the class.

_..Chum_

Even thought it was quite loud the sound, nobody reacted at that.

_..Chum_

The dog-robot walked without hesitation to its destination, at the front of the class.

_..CLACK!_

Finally, the dog stopped. After that, it turned around slowly.

When it faced the class, its mouth started to open and…

"LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!" it sang.

All the students who were sleeping, suddenly woke up scared.

But that isn't anything…

No, it isn't…

The most incredible thing is that…

The weird looking dog sang!!! Yes!!! SANG!!! NOT BARKED!!!!!

But the song didn't last long because someone picked up the dog-robot.

"Imai-san. Just, how many times I said not to use the class as your guinea pig for your inventions? It's always like that!!!" the teacher said angrily.

"Wrong" the named girl said.

"Huh?"

"I also use very often as guinea pigs people who annoy me or are idiots" answered the girl with a 'matter-of-factly' voice.

The teacher now looked like he could kill anyone at this moment soon. Or explode.

"Imai-san, don't play dumb on me…" said the teacher with a scary voice.

"I'm not" corrected the girl.

The teacher looked at her with soo much hatred, but acted as if he didn't hear anything "Even thought you're a top student, I can't forgive this behavior of yours so easily…"

"Who said I wanted that?" she answered.

Just when the teacher was about to scold her, a boy with dirty blond hair and glasses stood up and started to defend the girl.

"A-ano… S-sensei, I think that Hotaru wasn't doing it purposely!!" the boy with glasses stuttered.

Then the girl looked at him straight in the eye and said "It was on purpose", corrected her.

The boy and the teacher looked at her, then the teacher looked at the boy as if waiting for a comeback against that.

The boy looked more nervous, he began sweating, but he didn't want to give up. In the end, he is the class president and he is supposed to

help any classmate who is in trouble.

So he answered quickly.

"But I'm sure she didn't mean any harm!!" he defended.

"Actually" she said "This robot was a prototype mode. It had about a 70 percent of possibilities to explode. Not that I mind, because I was prepared for that, but you're very lucky if you're alive right now"

...

...

All the persons who were in the class (except 2 persons), quickly backed away to the end of the class. 'THIS GIRL WANTS TO KILL US!!! SHE IS THE DAUGHTHER OF LUCIFER!!!!' thought everyone at the same time, scared to death. Mind you, they were even trembling…

The girl smirked proudly.

She is Imai Hotaru, raven hair in a boyish style and emotionless lavender eyes. She's beautiful and a genius. Also, she is the heiress of the

Imai Tech&Medicine, which is all about the latest technologies and medical things. She is very emotionless, but people say that it's because some geniuses are also emotionless and they don't know how to express their feelings. She also has many fans (mostly rich old men) and she also is an inventor.

I think that's all…

"Hotaru" replied the boy with glasses, "Please, don't tell us this kind of things… It's kinda scary…" he said nervously as always.

'Only scary??!!! That creped me out!!!' thought everyone at the same time.

Oh! I almost forgot!

"Okay" she replied.

Hotaru is also…

"But you will give me 1000 yen in exchange" she said with money signs in her eyes as she handed her hand to his way.

…a money lover.

How can I say this in a good manner? Hmmmmm…

Well, as you can see, Hotaru is a genius, but there are two things which, no matter what, will creep you out:1. Anything you ask her to do for you, she'll ask something in exchange, as in money.

I mean, even if you didn't ask her, she will find a reason to pay her. She'll stop at nothing for money. So, as he says, her bestfriend is money.

"B-but Hotaru… This is serious!" replied the boy.

"I'm also serious. Give me the money or I won't stop" she answered back.

And the second one is…

"Hotaru…"

"Give me or I will sell your pictures with the title of 'Yuu being a girlie girl'. You remember, right?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes and smirked.

… she is the Blackmailer Queen.

You should know what I mean with that…

"W-what??!! H-how did you..?" he was cut off by Hotaru.

"I have set cameras everywhere. There isn't anything that will be out of my hands" she said evilly.

She's the Major Enemy (apart from Natsume) who you will absolutely _not_ want to be against.

"So…" she started "Will you give me the money or I have to gain it by myself?"

Yuu, being smart and all, saw his defeat and handed her the money.

"Good" Hotaru said as she quickly grabbed the money and counted it, making sure that there's nothing missing. Not even 1 yen.

"So, Hotaru, will you start being more considerate about our classmates?" Yuu asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Who said I will be considerate about them?? I only said I won't say anything scary in front of them." Hotaru smirked.

'Such a cruel girl!!!!!! How can one be so beautiful and be at the same time soooo evil????' thought Yuu surprised by her behavior.

Tobita Yuu, dirty blond hair and golden eyes with glasses. He's cute and also handsome, I know it's quite strange but there's something of him that looks girly and boyish at the same time, he's also very smart, even smarter than Hotaru, but tries not to show it off. Heir of the Tobita Enterprises, who does culture buildings and publics services for people. He's quite popular among the girls because of his nice behavior, but almost all the time he is uneasy because he's friends of Imai Hotaru and you should know that when you're around her, you won't know what will happen next.

The teacher noticing that from this, there won't be anything profitable or favorable, he just dismissed the class as soon as he saw that his class has ended.

All the persons inside the class cheered. Finally it was time to be out of the school and have fun with their friends or dates, going out and all that.

Between all the people, there were 4 persons who where inside the class who didn't have a rush.

You know them very well.

"Natsume, I think we should go now" said Ruka when he made sure that his bestfriend was awake.

"Hn" Natsume answered not even minding; he started to grab his things and quickly started to go to the exit.

"Hyuuga, Nogi" someone called them out.

They turned around only to see Hotaru looking at them with a serious look.

"What?" asked Natsume clearly annoyed.

Hotaru smirked when she saw his reaction. "Why such behavior, _my loving cousin_? You know I wouldn't try to annoy you, not in a million years" Hotaru provoked him, still smirking.

Natsume just grunted, much more annoyed than before.

"Cut that out, Imai. You know perfectly that I don't like talking to you" answered Natsume glaring at her.

"Don't worry, _Hyuuga, _the feeling is _mutual_" she said menacingly "And as much as I would like to blackmail you only to humiliate you, my mom said that tonight she will held a party for your welcome back to Japan, and that you _must _come. 9 pm sharp, at my house"

"Tcn, whatever"

Hyuuga Natsume and Imai Hotaru are cousins, but as you can see, their relationship isn't as good as it should be…

"She also said that Nogi could come too" Hotaru advised them.

"Ok then. Say thanks to your mom, Imai" answered Ruka calmly.

"Let's go Ruka. I'm just wasting my time here" grunted Natsume before stepping out of the door.

Before he could be out of her sight she said in a louder tone "Just for you to know, _she_ is also coming only to see you again after 11 years waiting for your return"

Natsume only held his hand high and waved it, dismissing it, as if he didn't mind.

Inside her, Hotaru smirked, knowing what he knew. Surely, tonight he will come.

"Hotaru, what was that for? I thought you hated him?" Yuu asked not understanding why she suddenly advised him. Natsume would have known even if she didn't tell him, so why wasting such an effort?

Hotaru has never done anything that it's useless, unless there's something interesting that she can gain by doing it.

Hotaru looked at Yuu, still emotionless. He really can see through her.

"Hating him doesn't mean that I don't like annoying him. And after 11 years of waiting, I think that from now on, I should become more nice to him" she lied bluntly.

"What for?" asked Yuu confused by her change of mind.

Eleven years ago, Natsume and Hotaru always argued because they couldn't stand each others thoughts, even thought they are almost alike in personality terms. And Hotaru always said that she would never ever become allies with Natsume unless there was something profitable from it.

"Just for business" answered quickly Hotaru shrugging her shoulders.

Yuu didn't quite believe it, but he let this go. But deep inside him, he was glad that Hotaru was going to do a break between their hatred for each other.

'At least they aren't going to argue again anymore'

Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Poor Yuu, such an innocent guy.

He really doesn't know that from now on, his and everyone else's life is going to change upside down.

That from now on, all the peaceful lifes that they were expecting to come, wouldn't be that peaceful…

"Oh, I see. Then, who is she?" he suddenly asked, remembering when she said that, she remarked the word 'she'.

Hotaru looked at him, and for some reason she suddenly smirked and turned to look at the direction where Natsume went.

Still looking there and smirking, Hotaru answered calmly…

"_Koizumi Luna, his fiancée"_

**End of the 2****nd**** Memory**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note:** Finally the second chapter!!!!!

I'm taking such a liking for this kind of cliffhanger xD  
And this time Hotaru has finally appeared!!!! Yay!!!! Hotaru is my idol!!!!!  
I was sooo happy receiving 13 reviews!!!! Actually, this is a new record for me!!! xD  
It was sooooo hard to think something for this chapter, figures, I toke like 5 moths since my last update xD  
I know, how can I take such a long time to update?  
Well there are 3 reasons:

1. I didn't know how to start the second chapter.

2. As soon as I started the school, my teachers didn't let me even a little break.

3. I'm very lazy, and when I say very it means excessive to extreme xD

4. I also have piano classes so I have to play the piano as well.

5. I'm special between the tons of authors who are here.

Oops, that makes 5 reasons. xD  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter.  
Maybe it was too short??  
I never said my chapters would be long xP  
And the next chapter would be an omake about Natsume, by the way. xP

I just want to thank to those who gave me their opinions for the first chapter:

**Secret . Wings** (Sorry If I had to put it like this, but I don't know why, it didn't let me put it as it really is)  
For being the first one to review and being such a good friend, even thought her updates take tooooo looong ¬¬  
Even thought I know that I'm not the most suitable person to say this xD  
Thanks for the cute review!!!!!

**dominiqueanne  
**For saying that my story was interesting. Actually, I'm sooo happy that you liked my story.  
Hope you didn't wait toooooooooooooo loooooooooong xD

**crazyandprod344  
**For loving my story.  
Sorry if you waited for too long, hope you didn't die yet because of my lateness .

**konnie  
**For asking me her wonders, which I answered as soon as I could. xP

**fragile_dreams  
**For saying that my story was interesting and encouraging me to continue it.

**dragonzoha  
**For saying that she like my story.  
About Luna cheating on Natsume…  
I'm sorry, I can't do that, because then my story will lose some dramatic things and interesting things.  
You know? Luna is the best one from all the GA characters to become Natsume's fiancée, and I have my own reasons.  
Sorry if I disappointed you .

**Sarah Patrick  
**For being sincere to me and saying that she loved it!!!  
I'm very honored to know that this story was the 1st that you read after so many months ^^  
Thanks for taking the time to read it!!! I'll worship for you to eternity!!!! . Well, maybe not for that long xD

**oObroken-wingsOo  
**For saying that my story was really good!!!  
About the thing that you hate Natsume and Luna being together… I know it's kind of disgusting, but I promise that in this story, Luna isn't that bad…  
I mean, Luna is the only one who can do the character of Natsume's fiancée.

**Youichix33  
**For really loving it!!!! I'm soooooo proud of this story!!!!!  
Natsume and Mikan's meet is going to be quite interesting and also a little too over dramatic.  
And you're right, in this story, Luna isn't going to be a ** (put here what you want), she's going to be a normal girl with serious problems.  
Ooops!!! A spoiler!!!

**Michiru Ichigo  
**For telling me her opinions and saying that I'm inventive with Japanese names.  
I'm really proud of it!!! Thanks for noticing!!!!  
Also for cheering me up when we were talking. And I don't mind if you're too harsh!!!! When one is amateur, it's better to know where your flaws are now to correct them more quickly and have more experience!!!!!  
Thank you!!!!!!!!  
You are a precious friend, really!!!!!!

**Esa Marie  
**For sending me an e-mail with my flaws and making me a better author, step by step.  
Esa-sempai!!!!! I'm still waiting for your update!!!!! And sorry if I didn't review your last chapter!!!!! I just didn't have time!!!!! Forgive me!!!!!!!!! .  
By the way, hope you that you saw some improvement this time. xP

**xXBlackTenshinXx  
**For asking me to update soon, even thought I toke more time than I thought. ¬¬

**ayumistar  
**For telling me to continue!!!! And the meeting between Natsume and Mikan will have to wait until I finished the 3rd memory, I think.

I really love you guys!!!!! You don't know how much it means to me that you all liked at least my story!!!!!!  
I'm really proud to have this kind of reviewers!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!  
Next time I'll try to update lesser that 5 months, maybe 4 months xD  
Just kidding, or maybe not xP  
And I think I will choose a betareader for my next updates, even thought I'm just an amateur... =P

BTW, I don't know if you have noticed but I've updated my other story called _**My 1**__**st**__** not so dreamy kiss**_, please take a look at it if you can.

And then please review!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Instructions:** Go to the end of the page, you'll find something written in green saying 'Review this Story/Chapter', click it and on your screen will appear the place where you should type your review. (If you're an anonymous one, you should give yourself a penname)

**Advise:**** YOU WON´T GO AWAY BY JUST READING AFTER THE INSTRUCTIONS, JUST DO IT!!!**

_**L**__ots__** o**__f__** l**__ove__**,**_

_**Nadeshiko-hime/Nade-chan**_

**P.S.:** Those who didn't review last chapter I shall curse you. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
